Thin televisions include a rear cover and backlight modules mounted to the rear cover. A sum of a thickness of the rear cover and a thickness of the backlight module is about ½ to about ⅔ of total thickness of the thin television. Thus, when the thin-profile television device is mounted to a supporting surface by a bracket, the rear cover and the backlight module occupy a relatively large space.